Walpurgis
by Ann.Lesath
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto de aniversario "Todos tienen una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. La noche era de ella. Y como cada año, sería especial.


_Esta historia participa en el reto de aniversario "Todos tienen una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Personaje elegido: Walburga Black.

Tema sorteado: Horror.

Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. R.

* * *

 _Walpurgis_

 **_Dicen que he derramado sangre inocente._**

 _ **¿Para qué sirve la sangre si no es para derramarse?**_

 _"Candyman: el dominio de la mente"_

30 de abril de 1943, la noche de Walpurgis. Su noche. Amaba esa noche por sobre cualquier otra; tal vez era el ambiente o la simple idea de salir y demostrar su lugar en el mundo; como fuese, esa noche era especial. Como cada año desde que tenía 15, ella seria Walburga Black, la bruja más poderosa y la más bella de todas.

Pacientemente preparaba las cosas que llevaría para esa ocasión y recordó algunos consejos que su madre le dio la primera vez.

Termino de meter algunos frascos en el bolso y se dispuso a salir, pero sus ojos se desviaron a la mesita de noche, el tenue destello plateado capto su atención, sonrió de forma gatuna, no podía olvidarse de él.

*.*.*.*.*.*

El aire le faltaba, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó iba a salírsele por la boca, las piernas ya no podían seguir en esa carrera ¿Por qué no podía recordar donde vivía? Ni siquiera podía recordar el momento en el que se internó en el bosque, tan solo sabía que tenía que huir de ella, debía avisar que esa mujer era una bruja y la responsable de las muertes de las otras chicas.

-Me temo que no iras más lejos, querida.

Su voz la sobresalto ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido hasta ella?

-Wa-Walburga… ¡No te acerques!- Levanto una pequeña cruz de plata que colgaba de una cadena atada a su cuello- ¡Le diré a todo el pueblo que eres una bruja! Te quemaran en la hoguera.

La risa de la mujer le erizo la piel y la hizo sentirse vulnerable. Un breve encuentro con su mirada y sabía que sería su fin.

-Inmovilus

Su cuerpo dejo de responder, pero podía ver y sentir todo a su alrededor. El pánico se apodero de ella al ver a la bruja comenzar a sacar frascos y un caldero de un pequeño bolso negro. Había escuchado las historias, sabía lo que le esperaba. Mientras comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente, la joven bruja trabajaba más rápido.

Prendió un pequeño fuego y comenzó a esparcir frascos y utensilios a su alrededor, mientras esa sonrisa permanecía en su rostro de ángel.

-¿Sabes? Yo sé que soy hermosa, sin embargo, deseo que eso dure mucho más tiempo. Deberías sentirte afortunada, una abominación como tú, será útil por primera vez en su nefata vida.

La chica observo a la bruja caminar hacia ella, un destello en su mano llamo su atención: un hermoso cuchillo de plata se dirigía hacia ella. Quiso gritar en cuanto el frio cortó su piel, pero en su lugar solo sintió dolor y la calidez del líquido bajar por su cuerpo.

-Quiero que disfrutes esto. Si te mato ahora, los ingredientes ya no estarán tan frescos.

Con movimientos agiles, Walburga comenzó a maniobrar el cuchillo y la varita, Los hechizos cortantes no daban tregua a la cabeza y más de uno abrió la piel del cráneo, manchando largos mechones de cabello que caían al suelo, pero el dolor no era nada comparado con las largas heridas que la bruja hizo a sus brazos derramando la sangre un unos tazones bajo ellos.

Aun con la sangre salpicada en su cara, la bruja era la mujer más hermosa que la chica nunca había visto.

-Me temo que este fue todo tu espectáculo, es hora de decir adiós.

Con un movimiento veloz enterró el cuchillo en el pecho de la joven y la abrió en canal hasta el estómago. Con una precisión milimétrica procedió a diseccionar el cuerpo. Saco el corazón, los intestinos, los ojos… nada se desperdiciaría.

Debía admitir que su técnica había mejorado después de algunos años, las tareas como desollar o drenar la sangre, ahora las realizaba en cuestión de minutos. Comenzó a repasar mentalmente los ingredientes de sus opciones y a separar el cuerpo para sus propósitos, la sangre para pomadas, el cabello para algún elixir, los ojos para la poción que le ayudaría a ocultarlo todo cuando terminara.

Miro al cielo y vio aparecer la luna llena. Aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

*.*.*.*.*.*

La familia Black se reunió como cada mañana para desayunar. Los platos y la comida aparecieron mágicamente. Todo siempre era perfecto.

-Vaya, han desaparecido dos muggles en el pueblo, querida es una buena noticia ¿no lo crees?

-Claro. ¡Oh, Walburga! Que bella estas esta mañana.

-Gracias madre, he seguido tus consejos.

-Muy bien mi niña.

-Espera, tienes una mancha, no quieres que alguien más la vea.

La tersa mano de la joven limpio la sangre del rostro de su madre.

-¿Hija, esa cadena es nueva? Te queda bien.

Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada cómplice

-Lo sé padre.

Con una sonrisa felina, madre e hija comenzaron a comer.


End file.
